


pluto's only friend

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: maybe if Kageyama listened, Pluto would have stayed lonely.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	pluto's only friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinacolada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinacolada/gifts).



> this is for hinacolada! 
> 
> Hinacolada! hello! I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it! I'm so sorry it was short kslfsklksd i had been busy with actual life (ew) but please enjoy this!

Kageyama was just going on with his day, training till his limbs fall off. He may have just want to wish that he never had limbs in the first place, but then volleyball would be a lot harder now would it?

He steps into his home, exhausted. He had just been targeted by Ushijima with his killer spikes in hopes of getting to improve his blocking and quick reflexes & thinking. The setter never really talked to that ace, mostly because the ace himself almost never talked to him. They just sort of nod at each other. It made him wish that sometimes the guy could talk to him about something that wasn’t volleyball.

_“Bakageyama! What are you doing!!” Hinata screams as he gets bonked in the head with the volleyball. Kageyama wasn’t exactly thinking. He had accidentally aimed the ball a bit too low for serving and ended up hitting Hinata directly in the head. The setter was lucky and it was just a practice match with their own teammates._

_“Kageyama-san, are you okay?” Coach Ukai calls out to the setter who seems to have spaced out, no matter how much scolding he got from the small tangerine. The words of the middle blocker seemed to be spacing out from him, it’s just white noise at some point._

_He then realizes that he’s delaying practice by just standing still. At this point, all of his members are concerned, Kageyama is not responding his coach and may have had a crisis right then and there._

_“Uhh yeah, sorry about that,” The setter finally says and the entire teams exhales out a breathe they were holding in. Hinata, although seems unfazed._

_“HEY DON’T IGNORE ME,“ He says, jumping to Kageyama’s line of sight just to see if Kageyama was going to apologize for it, only to get a death stare from Sugawara._

_“It’s fine, just be a bit more focused,” Coach Ukai says, shrugging._

_“Maybe, don’t have an existential crisis in the middle of practice,” Daichi says, patting Kageyama’s head._

_“Sorry,”_

_The members finally go back to formation, “OI KAGEYAMA, DON’T THINK I’LL FORGET THIS,” Hinata says, pointing at his setter then preparing for Kageyama’s serve by putting his hands on his head instead of its usual place at his nape._

_“SHUT UP BOKE HINATA,”_

_Hinata looks back, offended, “I’M THE IDIOT? REALLY? YOU AIMED THE BALL TO MY HEAD AND IM THE SMALLEST IN THE TEAM” He points out and some of the teammates giggle and snicker at his response._

_“He’s kinda right,” Tsukishima says and Yamaguchi quietly scolds him._

_“Tsukki, no,”_

_Kageyama is embarrassed at the fact that it was true and that Tsukishima was right, “JUST PLAY BOKE BEFORE I DO IT AGAIN ON PURPOSE,”_

Kageyama smiles at the recall of the memory. Maybe he should serve to Hoshiumi’s head just to see if he’ll act in a similar way. **No, he would just smack the ball right back at you.** The setter agrees to the thought as he wished he had … livelier members.

The setter scans the fridge to see if there was something he could eat while resting. He somehow wished that there was something in the fridge that would remind him of Hinata but alas, the fridge is empty. Disappointed in his lack of interest to fill it up, he sighs and simply lies on the couch.

Not a second later, his eyes start to droop. Kageyama lets it happen, he thinks that it’s because of the rigorous training he endured just an hour ago. It’s not like he could force himself to a new position on the couch either, he’ll fall asleep anyway.

He starts to fall away from reality to ever infamous Dreamland. Mind seeming to let go of the body, finally coming to terms of relaxing.

_It was finally the preliminaries and Hinata sees that the stars have come to Tokyo to wish him and his teammates luck. The tangerine middle blocker wants to see more of the stars and wants to look for a fellow companion._

_Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are asleep already. The other seniors and Yachi would just find him weird. His eyes fall on Kageyama who had just finished setting up his bed and started fixing his things to wear for the next day. Hinata crawls to Kageyama’s side of the room the four first-year shares, “Kageyama~” he chirps._

_“What is it, Boke?” Kageyama replies at the calling of his name._

_“Walk with me?” Hinata offers. Kageyama looks at the boy whose longing eyes are awaiting a response._

_“Haaa? Why me?” Kageyama asks, Hinata doesn’t seem the type to ask him to go on a walk, plus, Kageyama already jogged two hours ago._  
  
“Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are asleep and it’s a bit creepy to ask Yachi and the other senpais,” Hinata explains. Kageyama sighs.

_“No,”_

_“CMONNNN PLEASEEE?” Hinata practically is gripping on Kageyama’s arm. And Kageyama simply rolls his eyes._

_“It’s like 17 degrees out there, I don’t want to get sick,” The setter points out which only results to more begging by Hinata._

_“Please? I’ll practice with you twice as much,” The small boy offers_

_“… fine,” Kageyama finally gives in and grabs his coat, Hinata does the same._

_They walk out of the hotel. Hinata is chirpy as usual and is skipping while he walks. He’s doing this because Kageyama’s stride is twice of Hinata’s walking speed. Hinata’s also tired from the day’s games and resorted to compensating Kageyama’s speed with skipping and jumping._

_Kageyama notices how Hinata’s gaze was never ahead of him or on the ground. He sees it as people bump into him and Hinata never notices it. It’s because his gaze is actually onto what’s above him, the night sky, “Why are you looking at the sky like a maniac?”_

_“Do you ever think if planets were friends with each other?” Hinata asks._

_“What?”_

_“The planets, I like to think that Venus and Earth are close friends and that Earth and Mars are friends that radiate sibling energy,” Hinata looks at Kageyama this time, telling the setter the things he imagines what the planets are doing; conversing, laughing, hanging out._ **_Oh, to have that._ ** _Hinata thought to himself._

_“eh.” Kageyama simply shrugs and Hinata is taken back._

_“EH??? JUST EH? THINK OF THE POSSIBILITIES, Look— everyone has a friend, Mercury is friends with the Sun, Jupiter friends with Saturn, Neptune and Uranus, and then… there’s Pluto…” Hinata tries to defend himself, but he loses his voice when he realizes that Pluto is alone. He smiles at his own wild imagination._

_Kageyama is speechless, he doesn’t really know what to say. It’s not often that Hinata has these kinds of thoughts or even looks like that he does. He’s glad that he’s the person that Hinata says these thoughts to but what exactly does one say after being told that they think that planets have platonic relationships? He decides to brush it off, “They’re just planets, don’t overthink so much about it,”_

_Hinata’s smile falters at the hearing of what Kageyama replies but regains it and says, “Oh… yea… sorry about that,”_

**_But then his phone rings from inside of his bag._ **

Kageyama squints his eyes at the sound of the phone, waking him up. He thinks it’s from another sponsor asking to talk with him. He groans at the thought of it. He can’t seem to catch a break, poor setter.

The tried setter finally gets up, and immediately gets a headache. Maybe it’s because he stood up too fast? Or that he lacked iron? He still chose to walk over to the bag. The bag is soon opened and ravaged to find out what may have caused the noise that _somehow yet hopefully_ wasn’t his phone.

Sadly, it was his phone, a message has been sent to him from Hinata. Kageyama gets an eerie feeling about this. The setter knows its probably going to be some meme that Hinata thought was funny or that Hinata thinks it would be a nice day to ruin Kageyama’s, and it quite is.

Kageyama opens his phone and he sees it. He sees the text.

**_Pluto is like me, but we differ in so many ways. Pluto can. I can’t._ **

Kageyama doesn’t understand the meaning of the text. It seems so not Hinata to say it. He knows Hinata won’t say it. Hinata isn’t the type to write deep stuff like that because one, he’s stupid; second, all he cares about is volleyball and Natsu and probably meat buns.

The setter finally resorts to calling Hinata after staring the screen so much his eyes hurt. The phone just keeps on ringing, and ringing, and ringing. “Hi You’ve reached Hinata Shoyo’s phone! I’m sorry, I’m in the middle of practicing— OR SLEEPING!!— SHUT UP TSUMU’, but yeah, if you could, leave a message after the beep, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can,” The Adler member gets sent to voice mail. Kageyama hears the beep, shakes his head and redials Hinata.

“Hi! You’ve reached Hinata—“

“Oi Boke, pick up the phone,” again.

“Hi! You’ve reached—“

Again.

“Hi! You’v—“

Again.

“Hi! You—”

For some reason, Kageyama is anxious. Isn’t Hinata’s training done? He should be resting. He’s not a deep sleeper like how Yamaguchi was. Kageyama’s senses have never been wrong about Hinata. Should he visit the tangerine boy? It would be possible that this is just a prank just to get Kageyama out of the house.

He could just stay home and wait. **No, something’s not right.** Kageyama isn’t going to take any chances today.

_______________

Kageyama finally arrives to Hinata’s humble abode. It’s pretty small for a star athlete like him. The worried setter finally knocks on the door, he gets no answer. He knocks even louder, nearly pounding on the door just to get Hinata to answer.

**You know what, fuck it. I’ll just pay for the repair.**

Kageyama uses his body to plummet into the house. It doesn’t work the first and second time but he manages to get in by the third and his first mission of the day is to look for Hinata. He is overwhelmed by the aura the entire house was exuding, it screamed sadness, gloomy. Or maybe it was the dark clouds outside that looks like it was about to rain.

The setter enters the kitchen and tries to see if Hinata is hiding under the tables, just to fuck with him. To say it’s all a prank and that Kageyama shouldn’t be so worried. That the entire thing was planned by the MSBY boys.

But he doesn’t see Hinata under the table.

He checks the living room; empty. **No… where is he?**

Kageyama rushes to the bedroom to see if he really is resting to see that there is no human or life in sight.He scavenges the place to see if Hinata was hiding somewhere and his eyes lands on the drawer to see a fuck ton of bottles in the same height, color, and brand. Well, it seems that Hinata really likes to hide today. He heads back to the kitchen and checks if had check every room there was in this small place.

**The bathroom.**

The setter realizes that the door is closed, probably locked, but at this point his vision and mind has gone blank, he’s way too focused on finding his best friend. He uses his body once again to enter the door by force and it open on the first try. He’s proud of himself for doing it in one try, he immediately stops the thought and goes back to important matters; Hinata. His gaze finally lands on Hinata on the bathtub, eye closed, clothes still on and wet. The bath tub filled with water, and a bottle of pills spilled on the floor with a letter right next to the tub.

Kageyama crouches down to see the pills and realizes they are the exact same pills he saw on the drawer. “diphenhydramine/magnesium salicylate” The setter reads the label. He rushes back at the bedroom to see if his suspicions are correct. He sees the opened drawer and takes a bottle, Kageyama’s heart falls to the ground. **They’re exactly the same, label, color, height, width everything.**

Kageyama runs back, checking if Hinata has awoken. He attempts to touch the small boy’s body but his skin is cold to touch. Kageyama finds the strength within him to wake up Hinata. **Hinata’s eyes remains closed.**

Kageyama grabs and opens the letter that was on the tub, tears were already brimming and he reads; **Oh Kageyama, as much as I wanted to tell you, I tried. I want to be Pluto’s friend too.**

**-Boke Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_“119, what is your emergency?"_ **


End file.
